Cyberwolf
by Optimus is Bae 16
Summary: What if optimus had a sister at the academy and she went with him, sentinel and Elita-1 to Arachna VII and she had an accident and was thought dead. OCxOC I got inspired after I read a story call what if by eltigre221
1. Accident

disclaimer I do not own transformers I only own my OC

* * *

Stormshadow P.O.V

I lived at the academy With my brother Optimus. I'm not even old enough to join the academy but because he is my only family so they granted me to stay with him on one condition that I stay in his quarters unless I'm allowed to leave. Ultra Magnus knew me personally and I did some errands for him if he was busy. Sometimes in his free time he would pop by and have a conversation with me even if it was for a few minutes and he would leave saying he would see me later. I knew a few bots at the academy but my best friends were Jazz, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead but nobody, not even Optimus knew I was friends with them. I also liked his best friends Elita-1 and sentinel.

I was sat on my berth in our quarters reading a data pad when I heard the door open and Optimus call my name  
"Storm can you come here please" he asked and I put the pad down and walked into the main area where he was standing with his friends "What can I do for ya big bro" I asked  
"We're going on a trip and Optimus is coming with us so You have to come to" he sounded really annoyed when he mentioned me  
"Kay, where are we going" I asked  
"It's a secret" Elita said  
"Kay" I agreed and we walked out of mine and Optimus's quarters and headed for the ship.

Once the ship landed, I instantly recognized what planet we were on  
"This in Arachna VII" I said but they all turned around and looked at me  
"How did you know that" Sentinel asked shocked  
"I read" Optimus shook his head smiling "And I also read that it was off-limits to us" I crossed my arms  
"That's why we didn't tell you" sentinel said searching for something and pulled out an energon tracker and started searching  
"Yeah whatever, Optimus why have you gone with them" I asked  
"I came to keep an optic on them just in case they get into trouble" He whispered and looked at the other two "You know, maybe we should go back" he said worried  
"Don't worry Optimus, think of all the history" Elita said and then sentinel's energon tracker started to beep when it was pointed at the cave and sentinel and Elita started to walk towards it and Sentinel turn to face us  
"Sweet energon, come on Optimus, storm not to chicken to go in there are you" He said flapping his arms like a chicken  
"Were not chickens" I said grabbing my brothers arm and pulled him as we just past them and went in the cave first. Maybe I wasn't a chicken that didn't mean I wasn't scared, I held onto Optimus's arm until Sentinel and Elita came behind us with a light.

As we were walking through the dark of the cave with only the light from Sentinel's torch. Up ahead I could see a faint glow from some sort of room and when we walked in there, there were piles of energon cubes and a decepicon warship  
"Sentinel You were right" Optimus said walking in with Sentinel and Elita  
"That's a lot of energon" I said looking around  
"I dare you to touch it" Sentinel dared  
"What" i asked and turned to face him  
"I dare you to touch the energon" He repeated " Or are you to chicken"  
"I'm not a chicken" I told him and moved closer to the brightly coloured energon and extended my servo. I genially placed a digit on the energon and nothing happened, I turned around taking my servo off the energon to face him. I smiled at him and he smiled back but then his expression turned grim, I frowned why did he look like that I turned to face the other two they had the same expression. I hesitantly turned around but it went black and I had the sensation that I was flying, but the last thing I heard was my brother shouting my name as everything faded into nothingness.

* * *

What has happened has she died or is she hurt one way to find out is to read my next chapter. I will only be OC pov in this story.


	2. Neon

disclaimer I do not own transformers I only own my OC

"Normal"

"**cyberwolf"**

* * *

Neon P.O.V

I was walking through the caves trying to clear my mind, my father was sick and he didn't have a lot of time left. My father said that after he past I would be the next alpha of the cyberwolves, but I didn't know why I was in the caves because it was forbidden to enter. But I still went anyway and if you ask why it is forbidden, it's the home of the giant widows. I walked down the tunnel towards the exit thinking it was time to go home, but as the light of the outside world approached, my sensitive ears picked up a groan. I immediately stopped and sniffed the air and a familiar scent was in the air, energon. I followed the scent until i found the source, lying in front of me was a body of a femme, she was quite slim and only look about my age, her frame was mostly black but she had red and blue flame pattern all over her body, then I looked at her face she had the most beautiful features but I also notice she had some sort of rust starting to form around her I did not get her to the healer and I also noticed she was lying in a pool of her own energon. I approached her carefully not she if she was good or bad and when I made sure she was unconscious and wasn't going to attack me I transformed into my bot mode and picked her up. She moaned in protest but she was not going to survive if. I could hear scuffling noises behind me and I started to run not wanting to but spider food, As I ran the scuffling noise got quieter and quieter and by the time I got to the exit they had completely stopped. I sighed and looked at the femme in my arms I could see the infection was starting to get worse optics, I needed to get to the healer fast and tightened my grip on her and ran for my pack.

I walked into the cave my pack lived in with the femme in my arms and I noticed the everyone was staring at me, I turned to them and growled and they backed off returning to what they were doing. Once I reach the healer I walked in to see her checking over a pup. the pup looked at me, his optics widening and soon the healer followed his gaze and gasped once she saw the femme in my arms and told the pup to go out side  
**"Where did you find that femme Neon"** She asked me pointing to where she wanted me to put her down to look her over  
**"I found her in some caves"** I told her setting the femme down  
**"That is wired, her type are forbidden to come to this planet"** she told me wrapping a bandage around her optics and started to patch up her open wounds. About an hour later was finished and was cleaning her hands** "If she heals nicely, she might wake up by the end of the day" **she said walking back in the room but then the femme started to moan and move "Or she could now" the healer said and walked over to her but suddenly she shot up  
"Optimus" she shouted breathing heavily trying to look around then her servos slowly touched the bandage around her face and as soon as she touched it she tried to find a way to get it off until the healer grabbed them and she jumped and scotched away from her "Who are you, where am I, why can't I see" she asked  
"It's okay your safe, the son of the alpha found you, It's okay sweetie tell me what's you're name" the healer asked holding her shaking servos  
"Storm..Stormshadow, b..but people call m..me Storm" she stuttered "Who are you" she asked with a bit more confidence  
"I am Luna but everybody calls me the healer" she said  
"And I am Neon the son of the alpha male of this pack" I said with pride  
"Okay, but why can't I see" she asked touching the bandages around her face  
"We were hoping that you could tell us" the healer asked "Can you remember what happened to you" she asked  
"Well I was hear with my brother and his friends because they wanted to explore hear even though it's forbidden but my brother went along to make sure they didn't get into trouble, but he had to take me with him. Once we land sentinel pulls out this scanner device which leads us to a cave but he dared me to touch it and I did, nothing happened I turned to face my brother the turn around and then everything goes black" She explained but I also noticed some movement in the corner  
**"Nika,what are you doing here"** I spoke and she came out  
**"I heard there was a femme from off planet"** she replied and I just shock my head at the pup's curiosity  
"**And how did you get this information**" I asked her  
"**I was watching you as you walked in**" she replied and of course she was the pup in medbay when we walked in  
"Who is that" Storm asked  
"This is the healer in training" the healer replied she must of been chosen this morning  
"**What language is that**" Nika asked  
"Storm this is nika **and nika this is storm" **I introduced and Nika pulled on my arm and whispered  
"**How do you day hi in her language**" and I whispered back and she cleared her throat "H-he" she tried but failed  
"Do you mean hi" storm smiled and the pup nodded  
"Hi" she got it right this time  
"Um neon" Storm asked  
"Yes" I answered  
"How do you say hi in your language"I smiled at that  
"**Hi**" I said  
"**M, my**" she said and I laughed as did everyone in the room "What did I say" she groaned  
"You said my"I chuckled  
"Hang on let me try again" She said "**H, Hi**" and I clapped  
"Well at least I get an applause" she said with a smile and I was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and so was she, wait did I just say that, no she was a bot and I was a techno organic it would never work out  
"If you like you can stay here you know" I asked  
"Yes I would like that very much" she smiled

* * *

and done thank you everyone who like this


	3. Mate's and Megatron

Shw mae (Hi)

Disclaimer, I only own the cyberwolves and Stormshadow

"Normal"

**"Cyberwolf"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stormshadow POV

Well, It's been 1000 Stellar cycles since I met neon and the cyberwolves, they excepted me into their pack and treat me as one of their own and it took me awhile to learn their language but I'm fluent in it, me and neon are practically best friends but my feelings are starting to go way deeper, but I can't tell him for to reasons

One, he probably doesn't feel and two, he's the alpha now, after Zion past away a few stellar cycles ago neon is now the alpha of the pack and I'm not even one of them, well maybe half of them, but I'm still not the same.

I sat in my favourite place in the den, It was right at the edge near a water fall, a liquid that felt a lot nicer to clean in that oil, I sat there and listened to all then organics, I never thought that an organic place could be so peaceful.

I was lost so much in thought that I didn't hear somebody come up behind me and I jumped out of my plating when that someone placed a servo on my shoulder

**"Wow, you were really out of it normally you sense me about 10 feet away from you, so what are you thinking about?"** Neon said as he sat next to me and oh how I love the sound of his voice, when he's speaking my language or his

**"Nothing really, what you up to, haven't talked to you in a while?"** I replied turning my helm slightly towards his voice as it had became a habit among other things since I lost my sight on that day in the caves

**"You know, the usual alpha stuff"** he said causally while I nodded and we sat there in silence.

I stuck my servo in the waterfall, letting the liquid seep through the plating and back down, I loved the feeling. I felt neon hold my servo and slowly withdraw it from the waterfall and held my it for a few minutes

**"Storm, you know that the Alpha has to find a mate right?"** he asked and I nodded **"And we've been best friends since we met?"** he asked and I nodded, I think I know where this was going **"Well I want to tell you something"** he said and let out a breath **"I think I found a mate"** he said and I felt my spark sank, I knew this day would come, I don't know why I felt like I had a chance

**"Really?"** I asked

**"Yes and I think that you..."** he said but I held my servo up interrupting him

**"It's okay I understand, now you have a mate I'll leave you be"** I said and started to get up but only to be pulled down by Neon

**"I don't think you understand"** he said and I got back up again

**"No I understand you need to spend more time with your mate than..."** I started to say but I was cut off when I felt a pair of lips against mine, I didn't pull back but returned it slowly wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer and we stayed like that for a while until he withdraw and I unhooked my arms from his neck

**"What I was going to say was that I think you is that mate I found"** he said and I could only nod **"And I was going to ask, Stormshadow will you be my mate?"** he asked and I stood there in his embrace but I did answer by grabbing his helm and kissing him, letting my didgets roam his face plates, one of the other habits I learned.

I leaned back and smirked at him **"I'll Take that as a yes then"** he said and I nodded and we were going to kiss again only to be interrupted

**"Well I was wondering when you love birds were going to get together" **said the healer said but instead of saying anything Neon took me to the alpha quarters and we revealed our sparks to each other and bonded and we stayed there for the rest of the night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day

Neon POV

I finally asked her, ever since the day I saw her I've wanting nothing to be with her and now we've finally bonded. I looked at her in my arms, she was dreaming of when she used to have sight, it sadden me knowing she'll probably won't see again but it doesn't bother her so it shouldn't bother me, I was brought out of my thoughts when stormshadow servos started to roam my body taking in every detail, every gap between my armour.

**"Think we should get up?"** I asked

**"Maybe"** she replied

**"You know it's mid-cycle"** I told her

**"Then we should get up"** she said getting to her peds and walked out of our quarters and I followed.

Everybody congratulate us on our bonding as we walked out. I saw Nika heading our way, she had grown a lot over the past thousand steller cycles and it won't be long until she take over as the new healer. Everything was perfect, but it didn't last for long, out of no where a explosion went of and everybody scattered, I immediately grabbed stormshadow as cybertronians of different dark colours came barging in while I stood there in front of storm growling as a giant black mech walked in with a femme techno organic spider

"Who is in charge here?" the black mech demanded

"I am the alpha, why have you come one to our territory?" I growled

"It's not your territory now wolf" the femme sneered and I felt storm stiffen behind me until she stepped out

"Elita?" she asked and I saw the femme look shocked

"How are you alive, we all saw you blow up in that explosion?" she asked

"Why are you with decepticons, I know the voice of megatron anywhere?" storm said and the black mech chuckled

"Know your history don't you femme?" he said and she growled but I pulled her back behind me

"Why are you here?" I asked and the black mech or megatron as Storm called him gave us a evil grin

"Why to asked you to join the decepticons of course" he replied

"I will never betray the autobots" my mate growled

"Why would you still serve the autobots when they left you here?" the femme called Elita asked

"Didn't you say just now that you thought I was dead, if they knew I was alive they would come and get me" my mate replied **"When I squeeze your servo try to find an escape pod"** She growl in my language

**"Okay"** I growled back waiting for the signal and when she squeezed I ran guiding her with me until we came upon a pod and we both jumped in it and it flew up. when we were in the atmosphere, I felt that I was going into stasis lock and I looked down to my mate, she had already entered her's and she was the last thing I saw before my world went black

* * *

hey guys sorry it took so long, I was distracted again and I had writers block but here's another chapter, please review, I go over the moon when I get reviews

hwyl fawr


	4. Reunions

Disclaimer I do not own anything except stormshadow and the cyberwolves (If I own transformers animated Prowl wouldn't of died or the show would've gone on and prowl was brought back) I had help on this chapter from one of my school friends

**"Cyberwolf"**

"Normal"

This chapter starts with Neon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Rebooting systems]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

I onlined my optics and looked around, we were on another organic planet by the look of it. I looked down at my bondmate in my arms she was still in stasis. I opened the pod and got out lifting my mate with me and placed her on the ground.

I heard the sounds of engines heading in our direction and I looked over and saw some type of vehicles speeding towards us, I transformed into my wolf mode and gently hid her and stood guard growling as the strange vehicles transformers into bots like my mate. I stood there growling while the orange and white bot with a long chin step forward activated his shield

"Be careful, it might be wild and infected with organic diseases" he told the rest and I growled even louder until I heard my mate moan and I immediately stopped and went to go to her, but they all activated their weapons and I stopped and looked at them and transformed to my bi-ped mode and all of their jaws dropped but I rolled my optics and went to my mate

**"Storm, you awake"** I growled softly watching her open her optics even though it didn't make any difference

**"Neon, where are we" **she growled back trying to get up but I pushed her back down

**"Don't get up you only just woke up"** I said

"Who are you hiding back there, both of you put your servo's up and come quietly" the orange chinned mech, that I am going to name Long Chin, said and as soon as he finished, my mate had tackled him to the ground and was now beating him up while we all stood there looking in astonishment as my mate growled and kept hitting him "Someone get it off me, help, it's going to offline me, HELP!" the mech shouted and I immediately pulled my mate off him but she was still struggling in my arms

**"Storm calm down, you usually don't attack bots out of the blue" **I told her but she didn't stop so I looked up at the bots "Well who ever he is, he has gotten my mate rallied up" I said calmly and they all looked at me disbelievingly as I snarled in the staunch of the moment.

"I never even met her before" Long Chin said getting up but my mate growled

"I wouldn't be to sure about that Sentinel" she growled struggling even more t get out of my grip while he and the others looked shocked

"B-b-but how, you were killed by that explosion, I saw your signal disappear" he said and I narrowed my optics but then looked at a blue and red mech step forward who had tears running down his face-plates

"Stormshadow" he whispered and my mate stopped and stood up straight, I let go of her know she wasn't going to attack but she turned slowly in his direction with tears running down her face-plates

"Optimus" she said, so this is the Optimus I've heard about from my mate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stormshadow POV

I was struggling in my mates arms so I could attack Sentinel but then I heard him, my brother

"Stormshadow" he whispered and I stopped and stood straight, my mate let go of my arms and I turned slowly in my brothers direction with tear running down my face-plates

"Optimus" I whispered and took a step forward, then another and another until I was running and lunged into my brother arms, crying hard "Optimus, I missed you so, so much, I thought I would never hear your voice again" I cried into his chest-plates until I calmed down and pulled away holding his servo's

"I thought you were dead, we all did" he said and I laughed slightly

"Can't get rid of me that easy" I said quietly

"Well, you haven't change that much youngling or should I be calling you that now" said a old familiar voice and I grinned and turned around running for the bot

"UM!" I shouted and tackled him with a hug while he laughed and hugged me back

"Yes young one" he chuckled and so did I, but then my look darkened and I turned around and walked in Sentinels direction, I could practically smell the fear coming off him

"So Sentinel, hows life been, you wouldn't believe who I talked to before I went into stasis, did you know that your plan had gotten her" I asked him

"Wh-who are you talking about and what plan" he asked nervously and I glared at him or where his voice was

"Elita-One, she- hm" I started to say but someone's servo covered my mouth

"Sentinel, Optimus, what did she mean by this" UM asked

"Nothing sir, she's tired I think it might be best for her and her mate to rest at our base" my brother said taking his servo off my mouth and start to lead my away from them and when we were out of ear shot I forced myself out of my brothers arms but we kept walking

"What was that all about?" I asked him "I was about to tell them where Elita has been" I told him

"Look Storm, since that day Sentinel think all organics are bad, and Elita has transformed into a techno-organic" my brother told me

"Then why are you on a organic planet" my mate asked

"Because me and my crew were-" he didn't get to finish that sentence, when suddenly a familiar voice called out

"Yo boss-bot, where have you been" he sounded very familiar to me but I couldn't put my didget on it

"There's a large green bot, a small yellow and black bot, a black and gold bot, a silver bot and and red and white bot" my mate whispered in my audios, wait, a large green bot, thats bulkhead

"Wow, who's are they" Bumblebee's here too. My mate growled and stepped in front of me

"Wow chill there mech, nobot ain't gonna hurt you" Jazz chilled

"He wasn't protecting himself, he's protecting me" I stepped out from behind my mate but held his servo.

Neon's POV

I whispered into my mate audio the descriptions of the mechs when the little yellow one asked

"Wow, who are they" I growled and stepped in front of my mate

The silver put up his servo's "Wow chill there mech, nobot's gonna hurt ya" he chilled

"He wasn't protecting himself, he's protecting me" my mate stepped in front of me but held my servo. Every bots, except Optimus and the gold and black, jaw dropped. The silver one was the first to get over it and whistled

"Dam double S, you haven't changed a bit"

She smirked "Why thank you J" After this everybody except the bots said snapped out of their shock and started asking lots of questions.

Optimus spoke up at this point "I'm sure everybodies questions will be answered soon, but for now, lets all get some rest". And with that everybot disappeared into their rooms while we were let to our room.

"Will this do" my mates brother asked, I looked around and saw nothing wrong with are accommodation

"This will do fine" I answered and led my mate to a berth. She climbed on and I curled by her hugging her protectively as we settled into recharge.

* * *

Done, I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I got so many plot's in my head, I have to write them down and not o ly that, I started my GCSE'S and incase you don't know what they are, they are very important qualifications and I can't get a well payed job without them. I also have work experience but I'll try to update any of the others, I got a bit of transformers prime: jacks sister in my doc manager so that might be next

Hwyl fawr


	5. Note

Hey guys, I know I haven't been here for quite a while but I wanted to tell you that I have writers block for all of my existing stories. I cannot keep the plot for a story in my mind without it changing every day. But since I have been away I managed to keep a plot in my head and have done a new story on the movie transformers. I have finished the first book and I have almost finished the sequel. I am so sorry for not carrying on with my previous stories but until I get some inspiration I cannot continue them. I will be posting my new story after I post this note and post a chapter every fortnight. I started year 11 so in may I will not posting anything as my exams are on.

Hopefully I will start getting more ideas for my current stories, I really want to continue them but I can't. If anyone has any ideas please PM my and I will think about it. I am sorry for this and I do hope you will like my new story. See you soon

Spock is awesome 15


End file.
